


Jolee, please don't take my demon!

by Cluelesse, Fallingunderground13



Series: This is Jolee [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Diavolo secret confession?, Inspired by Jolene (Dolly Parton), Luci hates pranks, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, lyric prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: Diavolo pulls a Lyric Prank on MC Jolee and the Brothers. Song: Jolene by Dolly Parton.
Series: This is Jolee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Jolee, please don't take my demon!

**The Brothers and the Demon Lord (10)**

< **Lord Diavolo:** Jolee

> **Jolee:** Yes?

< **Lord Diavolo:** Jolee, Jolee, Jolee

> **Jolee: (Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)** Yes, LORD Diavolo?  
< **Leviathan:** LOLOLOL  
< **Lucifer:** A little more respect, Jolee.

< **Lord Diavolo:** I'm begging of you please don't take my demon

< **Asmodeus:** Oohh! What's this about?  
> **Jolee: (Confused-Demon sticker)**

< **Lord Diavolo:** Jolee,  
< **Lord Diavolo:** Please don't take him just because you can

> **Jolee:** What?  
< **Asmodeus:** Jolee! You little minx!  
< **Mammon:** Jolee! Who's he talkin' about?!  
< **Belphegor:** Yeah, I'd like to know as well. **(Angry-Demon sticker)  
****< Barbatos:** Young Master, I thought we agreed not to do this..  
**< Satan:** Who else could he be talking about? It's obviously Lucifer.

< **Lucifer:** **(Threatening - Demon sticker)  
****< Belphegor: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**

< **Lord Diavolo:** Your beauty is beyond compare

 **< Beelzebub: **Jolee is very beautiful   
< **Asmodeus:** Excuse you!  
< **Asmodeus:** **MY** beauty is beyond compare!

  
< **Lord Diavolo:** With flaming locks of auburn hair

  
< **Belphegor:** Just like Beels  
< **Beelzebub:** Hm? What about me?  
> **Jolee:** You have pretty hair, Beel. **(Hugging-Demon sticker)  
**< **Beelzebub:** You too, Jolee! **(Demon-Blowing-Kiss sticker)  
**< **Mammon:** Oy, Beel! **(Threatening-Demon sticker)**

  
< **Lord Diavolo:** With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green

  
< **Asmodeus:** Admittedly that is beautiful.

> **Jolee:** Satan has the same eyes as me.  
> **Jolee:** Are you nervous about him too?  
< **Satan:** Hey! This isn't about me!

< **Satan:** But thanks for saying my eyes are beautiful. **(Happy-Demon sticker)  
**> **Jolee:** Did I say that?  
> **Jolee:** Lord Diavolo said that...

< **Leviathan:** LOLOOOL!  
< **Mammon: (Laughing-Demon sticker)  
**< **Satan: (Angry-Demon sticker)**

< **Lord Diavolo:** Your smile is like a breath of spring

< **Mammon:** Oy! Are ya tryin' to flirt with my human?  
**< Leviathan:** LOL SIMP  
< **Belphegor:** She's not YOUR human, Mammon.  
< **Mammon** : Ya, she is! I'm her first!  
**< Asmodeus:** Ugh! Are you still on repeat, Mammon? (Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)  
****

**< Lucifer:** Diavolo you're going to make Jolee uncomfortable.

  
< **Lord Diavolo:** Your voice is soft like summer rain

< **Belphegor:** That's true.  
> **Jolee:** Keep 'em coming, those compliments! **(Happy-Demon sticker)  
**< **Asmodeus:** Lord Diavolooo! Why do you never say such nice things about meee?!  
> **Jolee:** I think you're beautiful, Asmo.  
< **Asmodeus:** Aww, I knew you couldn't resist me!

< **Lord Diavolo:** And I cannot compete with you, Jolee

< **Asmodeus:** Maybe you can't, but I'M still more beautiful!  
< **Belphegor:** Give it a break, Asmo.

 **< Satan:** You have nothing to worry about, Diavolo. Jolee wouldn't waste her time on Lucifer.  
**< Lucifer: **Is there something you want to say to me Satan?

< **Barbatos:** My Lord I told you this was a bad idea...

< **Lord Diavolo:** He talks about you in his sleep

< **Belphegor:** Now I really want to know who this is.  
< **Belphegor:** Sounds like blackmail material...

 **< Satan:** I already said, it's obviously Lucifer.  
< **Belphegor:** Yes, sounds like you're right.  
< **Belphegor:** Are you screenshotting this too, Satan?  
**< Satan:** Of course. 

> **Jolee:** How do you know this, Satan? Have you heard it?

< **Beelzebub:** They are sleeping together??  
**< Lucifer:** No.  
> **Jolee:** It's suspicious, right Beel?

  
< **Lord Diavolo:** And there's nothing I can do to keep  
< **Lord Diavolo:** From crying when he calls your name, Jolee

> **Jolee:** So far, you're the one who says it the most, though.  
< **Leviathan:** LMAO LOLOLOL  
< **Mammon: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**

< **Lord Diavolo:** And I can easily understand  
< **Lord Diavolo:** How you could easily take my demon

> **Jolee:** I'm starting to feel uncomfortable...

< **Lord Diavolo:** But you don't know what he means to me, Jolee

 **< Lucifer:** Whomever this is, don't you think you should talk to them directly?

> **Jolee:** I don't know what this is about, but...

< **Lord Diavolo:** Jolee,  
< **Lord Diavolo:** I'm begging of you please don't take my demon

> **Jolee:** This is so awkward...

 **< Lucifer:** Diavolo please stop...

> **Jolee:** If you'd just tell me who...

< **Barbatos:** I think you've had your fun now...

  
< **Lord Diavolo:** Jolee,  
< **Lord Diavolo:** Please don't take him just because you can

> **Jolee:** I can't make any promises.  
> **Jolee:** It depends on who you're talking about.  
**< Satan:** Jolee, it's Lucifer obviously. I've said this so many times now.  
**< Lucifer:** One more word Satan and I'll string you up.  
> **Jolee:** Is this true, Lucifer?  
< **Lucifer:** No.

< **Lord Diavolo:** You could have your choice of demon

< **Asmodeus:** Pick me, Jolee! **(Demon-in-Love sticker)  
**< **Belphegor:** No, she picks me!  
**< Satan:** In your dreams, she'd obviously pick me.  
**< Beelzebub: **Me??   
**< Leviathan:** Well she obviously won't pick me...  
< **Mammon:** Oy! Shaddap, all of ya! I was her first!  
**< Lucifer: **This is becoming tedious. 

> **Jolee:** Ugh... You guys... (Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)

  
< **Lord Diavolo:** But I could never love again

 **> Jolee:** I'm sure that's not true

< **Lord Diavolo:** He's the only one for me, Jolee

 **> Jolee:** Did you even confess to him?  
**> Jolee:** I mean, don't blame me for your missed chances!

 **< Asmodeus**: Exactly! Jolee, let's go out after this.  
**< Mammon:** Oy, Asmo!  
**< Belphegor:** Don't try to sneak in a date, Asmo!

< **Lord Diavolo:** I had to have this talk with you  
< **Lord Diavolo:** My happiness depends on you

> **Jolee:** Ugh...

< **Leviathan:** LOL. Lord Diavolo does some serious groveling  
< **Leviathan:** I'm going to post about this on Devilgram.  
**< Lucifer:** Do it Leviathan. I dare you. **(Glaring-Demon Sticker)**

  
< **Lord Diavolo:** And whatever you decide to do, Jolee

> **Jolee:** Well, whatever.  
> **Jolee:** If you don't want to tell me, I can't help you.  
**< Lucifer:** Jolee watch your tone!  
> **Jolee:** I mean, seriously!  
> **Jolee:** What am I supposed to do with this, Lucifer?

< **Lord Diavolo:** Jolee,  
< **Lord Diavolo:** I'm begging of you please don't take my demon

> **Jolee:** **(Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)**  
**< Lucifer: **I think you've made your point now.  
**< Barbatos: **Yes, yes..time to stop I should think?

  
< **Lord Diavolo:** Jolee,  
< **Lord Diavolo:** Please don't take him even though you can  
< **Lord Diavolo:** Jolee, Jolee

> **Jolee:** You know what?  
> **Jolee:** Just because of this, I WILL take him!

< **Mammon: (Shocked-Demon sticker)  
**< **Asmodeus:** It's me, right? I'll see you in my room later, Jolee! **(Demon-Blowing-Kiss sticker)  
**< **Belphegor:** Asmo, I'm going to kill you! **(Angry-Demon sticker)**

 **< Satan:** No! Jolee...Leave Lucifer to him. 

> **Jolee:** Except for when it's Lucifer.

< **Belphegor:** **(Laughing-Demon sticker)  
****< Lucifer**: Excuse me?!

  
< **Lord Diavolo:** Jolee, Jolee, Jolee, Joleeeeee!?

  
**< Jolee: **WHAT?! **(Angry-Demon sticker)  
****< Lucifer:** ****Manners, Jolee.  
****

  
**< Lord Diavolo:** It was a lyric prank Jolee, I'm surprised you didn't catch on.

 **> Jolee: **Ugh! I was thinking it was real...

 **< Asmodeus:** Oh! Of course, it had to be a prank..no one is more desirable than me.

 **> Jolee:** Was it a prank though? You seemed really desperate...

 **< Belphegor:** **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**

 **< Satan:** He says it's a prank but it doesn't change the truth.

 **< Mammon**: So Jolee's not stealing his demon??? **(Happy-Demon Sticker)**

 **< Leviathan:** Where's Lucifer? He hasn't responded. 

**< Beelzebub**: He just showed up and took Belphie! **(Sad-Demon Sticker)**

 **< Jolee:** I just heard a scuffle in Satan's room...  
  
**< Mammon**: I just saw Lucifer draggin' Belphegor and Satan behind him...looks like he's headin' to the Castle next.

 **< Jolee: **Barbatos you better hide your Lord.

  
**< Lord Diavolo:** Oh! How exciting! **(Excited-Demon Sticker)**

 **> Jolee:** You guys. Your future King is so weird...

_*Several Minutes later*_

**< Jolee:** Barbatos...is everything okay over there?

< **Barbatos** : * attaches picture of Belphegor, Satan and Lord Diavolo handing from the ceiling in the Castle Ballroom*

< **Mammon:** Oh nice! That'll fetch me some good grimm!

< **Lucifer:** MAMMOOOON?!

< **Mammon: (Scared-Demon sticker)**

**Author's Note:**

> Cluelesse and I had some giggles creating this, we hope it made you smile too =) A collaborative work. Cluelesse did most of Diavolo, Jolee, Asmodeus and Belphie while Fallingunderground13 did most of Lucifer, Barbatos and Satan's parts.


End file.
